Dead Changes
by FrackinFae
Summary: Takes place one year after, Dead Ever After. I truly didn't enjoy the book and decided to start my own happy ending. This will be a work in progress, just like my other story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I've added some things to this chapter that I should have done the first time around. Thanks for being patient with me as I rewrite this story. Onward to the next chapters. :-)**

Chapter 1

It's been exactly one year since I've seen Eric. My heart didn't mend, the pain didn't go away and the memories of Eric and me turned into dreams. I remembered our time together, both awake and while sleeping. I missed him more everyday and I wanted him back. For the first three months that he was gone, I couldn't talk about him. I wanted to hate him for suggesting that I become his mistress, for telling me that he wanted to turn me. But, I still loved him. I missed his touches, his murmurs after our love making, the way he laughed when he was around me, a laugh that only I knew.

As it turned out, Sam and I never made it to Christmas. I was still in love with Eric and no one could change that. I thought that maybe another relationship would help, but I knew it wouldn't. Sam and I were made to be friends and nothing more.

Tonight will be Karin's last night on guard duty. I never became as close to her as I did Pam, but we did become friends. When I asked what she was going to do after her year mark, she wasn't sure. I guessed that she was going to stay in Shreveport, maybe with Pam.

Bill finally stopped sweet talking me, 5 months ago. I was only able to be friends with him, I could never love him again, not like it was when he was my first love, my first everything. Just like Sam, we were better off as friends as well.

Niall also reopened the portals 2 months ago. A lot of fairies and even elves, enjoyed the human realm. They threatened him and his crown and another war unless they were opened. On his first visit back to me, I asked him who he meant, when he said that the vampire was not a bad man and that he loved me. His response was simply, Eric, before he popped away.

I've spent a lot of time this last month with my great uncle Dermot. I suspect that Niall placed him to watch over me but he seemed genuine in his response that he wanted to know and spend time with me. He helped me fix up the old farmhouse with the money that I was getting from Claudine. I thanked her and missed her, I only wish that I could tell her.

Pam and I met once a month. In vampire terms, it was more than enough. She really didn't like Bon Temps, but it was nice to have sleepovers with her and Karin. Movies, blood and popcorn, not your typical girls night in, but it was fun.

One night when I was having a girls night with Pam, I asked her how he was. I needed to know. She told me that she only talked to him once a week, it was all Freyda would allow. But, he did ask about me, about my life. My heart swelled at the thought. I confessed my love all over again to her that night. She said that she knew, she always knew and pushed me away from her embrace. I was leaking all over her designer shirts and she hated tears. It was easier to talk to Pam after that night. We even came up with plans to get "our" Eric back.

I decided to get out of bed. Most days, I lay here and think of the same things. Today would be different. I wasn't saddened that I decided to jump up and finally do something different with my life. Dermot said that he felt that I would go through a change and that's exactly what I felt this whole week.

I decided to sell my portion of the bar back to Sam and to quit while I was at it. I was tired of saying that I'm a waitress. All I needed was to talk to Niall to let him see if I could work for him, in his labs, as his personal telepath, as anything other than a telepathic Barmaid from Bon Temps.

I thought back to all the lives that I saved and helped, humans, vampires, werewolves and even witches. My telepathy wasn't a curse, it was a gift. I was tired of sitting around, I wanted to help people again.

My plan was for change. I wanted a new life, a life to mean something. I had gone through too much to just "sit" here. But, most importantly, I wanted Eric back in my life.

I joined my great uncle in the kitchen. He must have come through the portal late last night if he stayed at my house.

"Good Morning, niece. I made coffee and toast." he greeted.

"Good Morning, great uncle. I have something to talk to you about, do you have time today?" I asked.

He was sipping on his coffee but waved his hand for me to continue. I cleared my throat and decided to get straight to the point.

"I need to speak to Niall. I want more than the life here. I know that I always said that I was happy, but truthfully, I'm not."

"What exactly are you asking him, Sookie? You know that he'll help but I know that he's too busy to leave the fairy realm anytime soon."

"How soon is soon?" I was ready to start a new chapter in my life.

"I'm not sure. I can however, bring you into the realm. With Breandan's threats gone, you would be welcomed and more so because you have the Prince's blood running through you."

"That would be possible? I've often thought of how beautiful it was from you first description."

"Anything is possible, Sookie." he winked. "Would you like to go tomorrow?"

"Actually, that would be perfect. I have some things that I have to do today."

I ran to my room to get ready. This is the happiest that I've been in a year. I showered and put on a pretty sundress and made my way to Merlottes to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam, can we talk?" I asked him. He was training our new bartender, John.

"Sure, Cher. Give me a minute." he looked me over before settling back at the bar.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in the back office. I looked around the office and the changes that I talked Sam into.

"Sam, I'm quitting and selling my portion of the bar back to you." he opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Please, let me finish. We both know that this past year hasn't been my best. I always thought that Id be happy, but I want more, Sam. I'm not moving away or changing my name, but I need a change. Just be happy for me. Please."

"You sure, Sookie? What brought this on?"

I sighed. I hope that Jason was more understanding than Sam.

"I just need the change, Sam. I'm not asking for you permission. I've made my choice, I'm just letting you know. Ill be gone tomorrow as well, so don't bother telling anyone that I've been kidnapped by vampires." I laughed.

I left the bar, hoping that everything worked out for me. If I was allowed at Fangtasia, I might have offered my services to Pam. She told me that it's too boring without me to stir up some kind of trouble.

I knew that Jason wasn't at home, so I returned my library books and decided to head home.

Once I got home, I looked up Niall's labs on the internet. I guess I'm not surprised that I couldn't find much. Ill just have to ask him.

I didn't see Dermot the rest of the day. I'm guessing that he went to his house, once owned by Claude and Claudine. Thinking of my cousins still made me sad to this day. I already had a small family and it seemed to only get smaller.

Night came in no time and I was ready to sleep and wake for another day. Tomorrow would be my first trip to the fairy realm. I was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly liked this chapter as it is so I didn't add much to it...**

Chapter 2

I barely slept last night but I woke up feeling excited and full of energy. Change can do that for you, I've heard.

Great uncle Dermot told me to not worry about anything today, saying that great grandfather was going to take care of everything. I heard the door swing open and in came my great uncle, dressed in other worldly clothes. I've seen fairies dressed in battle but Dermot looked like royalty. I guess it isn't far fetched since he is of Niall's royal line and his son.

"Are you ready, Sookie?" he asked practically jumping.

"I need to send a few text messages and then Ill be ready. I wanted to wait last minute to send them.

I sent the same text to Jason, Pam, Bill and Mr C.

No one kidnapped me. Ill be gone for awhile. Sookie

"I'm ready now." I said to my great uncle.

We walked through the woods near my house to the portal. The ripples still looked the same as I last remembered them. I hesitated, not knowing what to expect.

"It wont hurt Sookie. Ill be right beside you the whole way." he smiled at me.

We stepped through the portal and my mind was blown away. The Fairy Realm was absolutely beautiful. There were rainbows, birds everywhere, flowers of every color, ponds with lily pads and the woods were full of life and color.

There were creatures walking and flying around everywhere. Some looked like Benellos, so I guessed that they were elves. My great uncle pointed out other fairies, pixies, elves and even goblins. The goblins reminded me of Dr Ludwig.

"Wow. It's beyond words." I smiled at my great uncle.

"This is only the opening to the portal Sookie. The realm is like another world. We have much to see but we have to go to the palace first. Niall is most curious about what you would like to talk about."

"Lead the way. Will I be able to enjoy this later?" I asked. I wanted to spend more time here.

"Of course, niece. The realm is as much your home as it is anyone else's here. You just never embraced it."

I put my head down, it's true. I was always too stubborn to accept anything other than being human. My family and Eric went to war for me and I didn't appreciate it. I owed my great grandfather a huge apology.

"Sookie, it would take days to walk to the palace, I'm going to teleport us. It might feel a little weird to you, but I promise, you'll be safe." he took my hand and I felt like my body was made up of the brightest light. It didn't hurt though, he was right, I did feel a little weird.

The palace was beautiful. The interior was decorated in blue and gold. I stared at everything like I had to commit it to memory in case I was dreaming.

"We are Sky Fae, Sookie, the blue is for House Brigant and the gold for the sun. I do not know how much Niall has told you but my guess is that you'll learn a lot and everything here." he said proudly.

We continued walking until we came to large, golden doors. It looked like the entrance to a grand hall. The guards bowed to us and swung the doors open.

Instead of opening up to a hall, behind the doors sat my great grandfather in a vast and breathtaking office. The fireplace was huger than any I've ever seen. Even Niall's desk was unlike anything any other, it looked like pure gold.

"Great granddaughter, son." my great grandfather greeted.

I smiled at him and walked over to him. Since we were in his palace, I actually bowed to him and then I hugged him. He kissed my forehead and released me. The first thing that I needed to do, was apologize to him.

"Great grandfather, I'm sorry. For the fae war, for Breandan, for everything. I didn't stop to think how much everyone was protecting me." tears fell down my face, reminding me of the torture, of losing Claudine, for Tray and even Clancy. For the way that I treated Eric and Niall afterwards. "I'm so sorry, Niall." I whispered.

"Dear One, please don't cry." he waved his hands through the air. "That was the past, all is well now. Tell me what you've come to speak to me of. I find myself curious." he smiled at me with love.

"My telepathy, doing more with my life, gaining family, I've lost so much and I don't want to lose any more. I want a change."

"My son, please enjoy yourself. Sookie and I will be fine. It seems that we have much to discuss." my great grandfather told my uncle.

I smiled at Dermot as he bowed and left the room.

"What exactly do you have in mind Sookie? I have many business dealings throughout the world, even in this realm. I have an office in Shreveport that deals with the labs as well. It was all human employees until I reopened the portals."

"Fairies work there as well?" I asked.

"Yes, amongst others. Humans, fairies and elves. I think a demon as well."

"What exactly do they do there?"

"It's the human relations office for the labs in Louisiana. A telepath could be good for business but I would not like you to work for me as one. Tell me though Sookie, what are your intentions regarding your spark?"

"What do you mean? I thought it was just something that I was born with that says "hey, you're part fairy." I was confused.

"Yes, all fairies, part and full are born with it. But to embrace that spark Dear One, is magical. This is your first trip into the realm, there is a transformation. And you are of the royal line Sookie."

"But, how does that work. Is my spark "activated" now?" I asked with a laugh. I thought of the video games that I've seen Jason play where they had to "activate" their magic.

"I'm not sure I understand your terms Sookie. The process is magical and can be quite painful for human hybrids. Your grandfather and Dermot went through a week of magical transformation. I understand that Dermot's was more painful than Fintan's. It is different for all." he told me in a serious tone.

"What will that mean for me though?"

"No fairy or magical being is the same Sookie. Look at your vampires, the blood that runs through them is magic, some have gifts, some do not. Look at Eric, he is able to fly, do you not consider that magic?

From my blood, you belong to the Sky Fae, Sookie. We can all harvest our light. Teleportation comes to most faires. I do not ever recall a fairy that couldn't travel in such a way. Is this something that you would be interested in?"

"Is there anything else?" I asked cautiously. Eric always told me that fairies were tricky and clever.

"You'll probably stop aging once your spark has been called upon. If you embrace all of this Sookie, you will know longer be just that human waitress that you always claimed. You'll be a Princess of the Sky Fae, known as my kin, great granddaughter of Prince Niall Brigant."

I gulped, was this what I wanted? Did great uncle Dermot see this happening? It's all so unreal. Did I want to live forever, if that's even possible?

"Can I think this through, great grandfather? I have so many questions but Dermot said that you've been busy."

"My precious, Sookie. Take all the time that you need. There is no rush, my dear. I have been busy, but that is the life of a Prince, Sookie." he stated and winked at me.

I could tell that he was happy and all I wanted was to be happy as well. I thought about all my fairy family members, they've always been so happy, except for Claude, but even he was happy most of the time.

"I promise to let you know soon, great grandfather. Can I come here again, into the realm, I mean?"

"You are always welcome here. Guards are always at the portals, they know who you are."

I looked at the room, there were framed portraits of beautiful fairies along the walls. I recognized six of them, Niall, Fintan, Dermot, Dillon, Claudine and Claude.

"Great grandfather, who are all these portraits of?"

"Those my dear are your relatives, your fairy kin. We can talk more later Sookie. Ill have the guards escort you out so that you can enjoy the realm."

"Where do I go?" I asked, not wanting to get lost.

"There are no limitations Sookie." he kissed my forehead and I left his office.

I met the two guards that I guess were going to escort me or take me out of the palace. I wasn't sure, but I was told that I would be safe.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I told them with a smile, they were almost as scary as the Bert twins.

"I am Kellin and he is Oren." the taller one told me.

I guess they didn't talk much because they brought me straight to uncle Dermot and popped away.

"Did you get your answers, little one?"

"That and more. Niall says that I can stay here. I'd like to go somewhere, anywhere I guess. That is unless, you have better things to do?" I asked, hoping that he could show me around.

"We can stay as long as you want Sookie. Do you plan on sleeping here tonight? You'll enjoy the royal quarters."

"Lets walk and talk, I want to know what you think about all that great grandfather told me."

We walked and talked as suggested and my great uncle answered the questions that I was curious about. He says that being a fairy is the best thing in the realm, the human and fairy realms, as well as any other realm. I laughed at that, it reminds me of how the vampires always used to say that there was nothing better than being a vampire. I had so much to think about. I would have to spend a lot of time in the fairy realm if I wanted to embrace my spark. Could I leave Jason and my friends? My friends were easy, I barely saw or talked to any of them over this past year.

After a few hours of learning my way around, I decided to go home. I wanted to think without being around all the magic here. I wanted to sleep in my own bed for the night and just think. I needed to learn my own answer for the question that was nagging at my brain since this morning, was I truly ready for a change in my life?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters 1-3 are now updated :-)**

Chapter 3

I woke up feeling like yesterday was a dream. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. I didn't ask myself more questions, I didn't think about what my kin told me, I simply slept without interruption.

Today was a completely different story though. I sat at the kitchen table with my notebook and pen and wrote down everything that I was curious about. I wrote my pros and cons, but the thing that I was most worried about was the aging. How would I explain to everyone, that I still looked 27, when they were in their 60's. Should I really care though? Would my friends even notice that I haven't changed? Would I want to move? Yes, my answer was yes. I would change, I would move. I could do this, for me, for Eric, for us.

With all my worries and concerns written down, I just had to wait until I could talk to my great grandfather again. Sometimes I wish I knew my grandfather Fintan. My Gran loved him, I only wish I could have shared that with him.

The day was still early and I was bored. It was a weird feeling to know that I didn't have to go into work. Instead of sitting around and thinking about work, I decided to sun tan. I really did love the sun. It reminds me of the time that I killed Murry, great grandfather was so happy when he learned that I loved the sun and gardening.

During my sunbathing, Tara showed up. I haven't seen her in almost two months, her twins were really taking up all of her time.

"Hey Tara, long time no see." I told her when she got out of her minivan.

"I know right. The twins are driving me crazy. I just wanted to drop by and say hi. I went to Merlottes but Sam said that you quit."

"I did. I just want to do something else with my life." I told her not wanting to get into the whole fairy thing.

"Don't go far, Sook. Whatever it is, you were always to good to be a waitress."

"Thanks Tara. What are you doing today?"

"I only have an hour to myself, well, like 20 minutes left now. I should get going before the twins drive their dad crazy."

I hugged my friend and said goodbye. Wanting to be with friends today, I called Pam's phone and left a message. Maybe we can meet at a restaurant in Shreveport for dinner.

Darkness fell and I never got a phone call from Pam. I decided to head to Merlottes but got a call from Karin.

"Sookie, Pam is busy with the King. She sends her apologies." and just like that she hung up. Vampires were never good with goodbyes over the phone and they always wanted the last word.

My plan to go to Merlottes was still on. I called Jase along the way and told him that I'd buy him dinner.

My brother and his wife Michelle are 3 months pregnant. Jason's past relationship with Crystal and her pregnancies never worked out. I wasn't happy to see her die but I was happy that my brother had a stable woman in his life.

Dinner with Jason was nice. I wanted to talk to him about the fairies but I knew that he cared nothing for them. He was happy as a werepanther and even though we had little family as it was, he wanted nothing to do with them.

When I got home that night, I sat at the kitchen table again and thought about my day. If this was really how my life was, then I had nothing to lose. I still had a lot of questions, but my mind was made up.

When I was ready for bed, I couldn't sleep. I was going to do this, I was going to be a fairy. I thought of my friends and realized that I actually had more supernatural friends than I did human ones. Pam, Bill and Eric were always there for me. Even my old boss is a shifter and my family, not one of them is even considered human. Jason accepted being a werepanther faster than I could have imagined, after his first full moon, he was in love. Eric would be proud of me, sure he might laugh and I would roll my eyes at him, but I knew that he would be happy for me.

Before sleep, I left a message on my uncle's phone that I would really like to talk to him. I didn't trust to say anything more just in case his phone was bugged. I did the same for the message on Pam's phone, I really wanted to tell her what I had planned. Just like Eric, she would be proud of me, she probably wouldn't show it though, but I would know. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep listening to the sounds of the warm Louisiana nights.

* * *

I woke up at noon and sensed another mind in the house. It was a fairy. I grabbed the water gun filled with lemon juice that I kept under my bed and quietly made my way to the living room. I felt relieved when I noticed my great grandfather sitting on the couch.

"Great grandfather, why are you sitting on the couch?" I asked.

"Dermot says that you wanted to talk. I am here to listen and to answer your questions."

"Why didn't you wake me up? It's past noon, how long have you been sitting there?"

"An hour. It is nothing. I merely enjoyed the silence. It's nice to get away from nagging fairies every once in a while." he chuckled.

"Do you want a drink, some tea, coffee?"

"I'm fine Dear One. Come, sit and talk. Have you decided?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled back at him. His smile was so contagious. I always felt safe and loved when my great grandfather was near. "I have."

"And?" he asked.

"I want to become a fairy. But, I still have some questions."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Sookie." he motioned his hands for me to continue.

"The whole aging thing doesn't bother me anymore. I know that fairies are all secretive and stuff, so how would I explain that I still look 27 in 20 years?"

"I expected you to worry about that and I also know that you would still like to continue to live in Bon Temps. To answer your question, Sookie, we have spells for appearances, for how humans would see you. Do you remember our first encounter, I changed my appearance, it was during our talk that I showed you the real me. Any other concerns?"

"Will I grow fairy ears, if I run into any vampires, will I smell sweeter to them? I really don't want to be eaten by a passing vampire."

"Your scent will become a little sweeter to vampires but not by much. You'll never smell or taste like a full fairy, Sookie. You will not have pointy ears, those are for full fairies as well. You will look the same, except perhaps you'll glow a little more."

"Can I work at your office in Shreveport when all this is done? I quit at the bar and I don't like to sit around. I like to work."

"I do not wish to employ you as a telepath, Sookie. You can work there, yes, but your telepathy is for you to use. I've already called Desmond to settle with your paperwork in case you had decided on that. The fairies will know that you are my blood."

"Can I tell anyone?" I asked. I wanted to tell Pam, maybe Bill, but I wasn't sure about that just yet.

"I would be careful who you tell, Sookie. Only if you trust them enough not to say anything. You must remember that the more vampires you tell, the more you might be in danger. I assume you wish to tell Pamela, Mr. Compton?"

"Yes, but I was also wondering if it would be safe to let Pam tell Eric?

"That is for you to decide, Sookie. You must remember that I am a Fairy Prince, I do not trust the vampires as you do."

"I understand. Ill think about it. Thank you great grandfather."

"You are always welcome Dear One. If that is all for now, I must be on my way. When you are ready, let my son know, I will tell him to accompany you to the palace. Be safe, Sookie."

" Goodbye, great grandfather." I got up to hug him. He kissed my forehead and was gone.

I thought that I would be concerned about my rash decision, but I wasn't. Now, I just had to decide who to tell. I had to be careful as Niall suggested. I decided to call Pam. I was definitely telling her and she could help me decide. And I knew the perfect way to get her to meet me tonight. I was going to ask her to take me shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is completely rewritten and the following chapters after will be as well. I'm still sticking to fairy Sookie and her training, I've always liked a tougher Sookie without her whiny behavior :-)**

When Pam showed up on my doorstep, she was jumping with joy. She actually touched my forehead to check if I had a fever. She was too surprised that I called her for an evening of shopping.

"Sookie, you sure you are well?" she asked again as we drove to our destination.

"Yep. This shopping trip is a little more than just shopping though, Pam. I really need your advice on something and I know you, you're always forward with your opinions. You don't bullshit me around."

She looked at me and gave me a fangy smile. "I told you before that you've changed. You are changing again." she paused. "But, I like it, you are more confident, less whiny."

I smiled back at her. I did feel more confident. When we arrived at the car dealership, Pam giggled, she actually giggled. My guess was because I was finally getting a new car or because we were actually shopping, regardless of what it was for.

"I am finally happy that you are getting rid of that death trap on wheels."

"Hey, I worked hard for that so called death trap. Let's just look around."

A salesman met us outside, he seemed to know Pam, which didn't surprise me at all. I knew that she regularly replaced her cars.

I walked around the parking lot looking at every car twice. My mind was torn between a yellow mustang and a white camaro. I walked to the mustang and ran my hands over the hood. This was the one that I wanted , this was going to be my new baby. It was bright and reminded me of the sun. Pam walked over and her fangs dropped.

"It suits you. I can already see you in it." she yelled to the salesman and told him that it was what I wanted. I didn't care if it was fully loaded or not, but Pam insisted that it should be.

When we left the dealership to head to the mall, I felt a sudden wave of nervousness rush through my body. I had put it off long enough and now it was time to finally tell Pam about my plans.

"Pam..._Imgoingtobeafairy_." I blurted out.

"Explain." that one word reminded me so much of Eric.

I sighed and told her about my whole conversation with Niall. I told her that I wasn't sure when I would be doing it but that it would be soon.

"So, that's it. This last year gave me so much to think about. Umm, I also wanted to get your opinion on something."

"You are asking me for my opinion?" she quirked an eyebrow at me. Was I really that difficult in the past?

"Yes. I've already told you and besides my fairy family, you're the only one that knows. I was wondering if I should tell Bill and maybe...have you tell Eric?"

"I know that Bill still watches over you, I smelled him around your property. You know how Eric feels about fairies. Tell me Sookie. What difference would this make for Eric. The Queen Bitch still owns him for another 199 years."

"Ill live longer but we're not sure how much longer. Dermot is over 700 and he's a half fairy. I just thought that Eric would want to know. How was he the last time you talked to him?"

She snorted. "He's giving_ his _queen a hell of a time. We both know him, he can be difficult to work with. But then, so are you. The headaches you've both given me were worth a spring line of Chanel.

Pam continued to remind me of all the headaches that Eric and I have given her. We laughed all the way to the mall. Pam made me shop in stores that I have never set foot in before. Since this was a life changing event, it deemed necessary to have a new wardrobe, according to her. I was fine with what I had in my closet.

"Pam, I am not buying myself a Tiara." I told her as she held one up at the jewelry store. They actually sell tiaras?

"You are a fairy princess, I don't see why not." she stated matter of factly.

"We cant let anyone know though. I'm just letting three, maybe four vampires know. I'm not even going to tell Jason yet."

"Who is this fourth vampire that you wish to tell my friend?"

" Karin. Should I not tell her? I don't even know if I'm even going to see her again."

"Karin is loyal to Eric. She also says that you're okay for a breather, which is true, after all, I do like you. I still think you should buy the tiara."

I didn't buy the tiara, but I did walk away from the mall with clothes that I couldn't even pronounce the name of. When we got back to the farmhouse, Pam said her goodbyes and left to feed.

It was a little after 10 and I wasn't tired so I decided to head over to Bill's. It's been awhile since I've set foot in his house. Whenever we talked, it was usually on the swing at my farmhouse. I grabbed my flashlight and walked across the cemetery.

When I got to his house, I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I dropped my shields to listen and found out that he had company. His lady friend was having a wonderful time so I quickly put my shields back up. I wasn't jealous or anything but it's still kind of weird to see what your ex boyfriend is doing in someone else's mind. I was about to walk back home but the door swung open.

"Sookie, I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Oh, I know, Bill. I wasn't tired so I decided to pop on over." I shrugged.

"If I had known..."

I cut him off. "Bill, I know that you have company, I don't want to intrude. Just, umm, I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night Bill."

I already started walking away when I heard him call my name again. I turned around and a very pretty lady was standing right beside him.

"Sookie, I would like to introduce my friend. This is Cara Nyers. Cara, meet my friend Sookie."

I groaned and put up my strongest shields. I didn't want to know what she thought about the girl walking over to a vampire's house late at night. I smiled at her, I so didn't want to be doing this right now.

"Hi, I'm Bill's neighbor. Sorry for dropping in, I didn't know that he had company. I should get home though, it's late."

"Nice to meet you Sookie."

That was all I heard before I was walking through the cemetery again. I wasn't in the mood for awkward reunions. I was happy for Bill though, he deserves to have a nice lady around him.

When I dumped all my new clothes and shoes on the bed, I laughed. Resting on my bed was the tiara that Pam and I saw at the mall. Sneaky vampire. I opened the card that was laying beside it to see what she had to say for herself.

_Fairy Princess, _

_Accept the damn tiara. I wont hear of it again._

_Sheriff Pam_

_405-458-8774_

I looked at the phone number that she included. I didn't recognize, maybe it was the number for the jewelry store in case something was wrong with it. I don't buy enough jewelry to know about warranties or replacing them. Maybe I can just call the number and offer to get a full refund on it and give her the money when I see her again. I know that it's late but I called the number anyways.

The phone rang once before someone picked up. I froze when I heard the voice on the other line.

_"Speak."_ he commanded.

When I didn't say anything, he spoke again.

_"If you are crank calling me, know this, I will find you and kill you."_

My eyes widened. Of course he wouldn't know that it was me. I had to have my phone replaced this year and I got a new number. I wanted to say so much to him but I couldn't find my voice. Before he had the chance to hang up, I finally gathered some nerve and managed to greet him.

"Eric." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm happy that I decided to rewrite this story. Eric's chapter this time around is so much better and is definitely a lot longer than his previous 400 words. I'm embarrassed with myself :-)**

Chapter 5

Eric POV

The night was long and tedious. I never said anything at court but Freyda wanted me there so that she could show me off. I tuned back into the conversation as one of the vampires accused the other of stealing his pet. As quickly as I tuned in, my mind went to other things.

It's been over a year since I've been here, but who's counting? I hated Oklahoma, the people, the places and my _dear_ Queen. I've taken to silently calling Freyda The Queen Bitch that Pam and surprisingly, Sookie call her.

At first, I was jealous that Pam and Sookie became closer. I was even more surprised that Karin had taken a liking to my Sookie. No, she wasn't mine anymore. It was hard not to think of Sookie, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her body, her everything. The jealously soon turned into warmth in my cold, undead heart. Pam never had friends and she had that in Sookie, everyone had that in Sookie.

"Eric. Eric." Freyda snapped her fingers in my face, breaking me out of my musings. I wanted to break every bone in those fucking fingers.

I bowed to her, the bitch, and silently laughed. Pam would have enjoyed this way too much. I followed the royal entourage to the queen's quarters to listen to their nonsense while kissing Freyda's ass.

I stood behind the queen as she sat in her pathetic throne. Even the one that I graced at Fangtasia was better than this piece of shit. We all listened as she started to talk.

"The Bicentennial Supernatural Ball is in six months. We will be going. I want the Sheriff of area 2 to stay behind to guard my Queendom. Eric, you will be going as my consort, of course. You know your orders, protect me, protect my state."

"Yes, my Queen." I would only be so lucky if you were staked.

My orders were given, I drowned out the rest of the conversation. I hated the fucking balls thrown every 200 years. I haven't been to one in 600 years. I don't care to fucking mingle with other supes. It was just a chance for Freyda to show that her state was not as weak as others thought.

When the meeting concluded, the donors were brought in. I didn't care who I fed from anymore, no one would ever taste as good as Sookie did. Her blood, her body, her soul were above anyone and no one could come close. I beckoned my finger to a young male in line. Freyda wouldn't allow me to feed from females, especially since I refused her sexual advances. She tried to deny that she was jealous, everyone knew it was a lie.

When I first found out that she had been to visit Sookie at her home, I knew that she would be a jealous vampire. When Bubba had told the conversation and how Sookie stood up for him, I grimaced.

I knew that Freyda had weres set up in Bon Temps to watch Sookie's every move except for when she was at home. When I learned that the shifter had gone against his word and courted Sookie, I was furious. When she had the bail money returned to me, it felt like a knife in the gut. I knew that I hurt her, pissed her off but what I said was truthful, even though I had promised her that I would never turn her. I was angry when I asked her to be my mistress. She was right though, Freyda would have killed her when she found out and my life would have been emptier than it was now.

As soon as I finished feeding, I returned to my own quarters. Against Freyda's wishes, I wouldn't share a bedroom with her. She tortured me for a few months after my arrival, I was still angry at her, at my maker, even Sookie and it turned me into a disobedient vampire and consort.

My phone rang, only a handful of people had this number, it was untraceable and bug free. I answered it, irritated with the evening activities so it wasn't pleasant.

"Speak." I barked into the phone. I only heard breathing and it pissed me off more, I had no patience to deal with this shit.

"If you are crank calling me, know this, I will find you and kill you." I threatened. I was about to hang up when I heard her. Her soft voice whispered my name.

_"Eric."_

The sound of my name whispered from her lips froze me. It brought me to nights when I knew that she was dreaming of me. To the satisfaction after a kiss.

"Sookie." I whispered right back.

"Umm. Pam left me this number. I didn't know that it was you though. I'm sorry, are you busy?" she rambled. I knew that she was nervous, she always rambled when she was nervous.

"I am not." I replied. I was finally at a loss of words to say. Eric fucking Northman was at a loss for words.

"Oh, okay. So, umm, how are you? God, this is so embarrassing." I knew that she tried to muffle the phone on that last bit, but of course I heard it.

"Things have been better." I replied. I wanted to tell her that I still think of her, that I still want her in every way. And then I was brought back to reality. I was bound to another vampire for 200 years but you wont be there when I'm free.

"I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault, Sookie. Tell me, how have you been?" I wanted the selfish part of me to tell me that she was as miserable as I was. I always wanted her to be happy, but I wanted it with me.

"I've been pretty good," she hesitated. "Lately. Things were umm not that good for me for some time. I went shopping with Pam tonight and we saw this tiara and I didn't want it but well, you know Pam. So when I dumped everything on the bed, it was there, with your number but I didn't know it was your number." I could tell that she was biting her lower lip. I missed those lips. I had to close my eyes, lust was quickly taking over at the thoughts of her.

"Slow down. You're rambling. I'm not mad. Pam has always had her way, even against commands." I laughed.

She blew out the breath that she was holding and laughed. "Yeah, she does, doesn't she. She picked out clothes for me and I cant even say their name." she laughed again.

Sookie and I continued to talk about little things. She told me of the sleepovers that she had with Pam and Karin. I was surprised when she told me of her "sexy beast" but I was glad that she got rid of that car. Her car choice amazed me, I imagined how beautiful she looked while driving it. I was more surprised when she told me that she quit at the shifter's bar. She never wanted to quit. She always claimed that it was all that she knew.

"Why did you quit?" I was curious.

"Well, that's one of the reasons that I was brave enough to ask Pam to go shopping with me. There's something that I needed her opinion on."

I waited.

"Eric...I've been talking to Niall and my uncle and umm, I'm going to be a fairy. Or more fairy that I already am. That's why Pam got me the tiara, I'm going to be a fairy princess. I don't care about being a princess but, it comes with the change and Pam thought that I needed it." she rushed.

I replayed her statement over and over in my mind. Was this something that Niall tricked her into doing? My Sookie would have never done something like this, she wanted nothing to do with the fairies. She was becoming royalty, instead of mating with the shifter and having pups, she was going to be betrothed to some fairy and...Fuck...I threw a useless vase against the fucking wall. Why was she telling me this? If she became a fairy, she would have to live in the fairy realm. Niall closed off the portals, why were her family talking to her again? Was this her torture for suggesting that she became a mistress, my mistress.

"Why are you telling me this?" I seethed.

"I wanted you to know. I thought that you would be happy. I know that you don't like fairies, Eric but it's what I am." she was becoming angry now. "You know what, nevermind. I thought that if I told you, that you would be happy, for me, for us, if there could be an us. Goodbye, Eric." she hung up.

I was more than pissed off. Why would her becoming a fucking fairy make me happy? Her 'us' proclamation confused me. I almost crushed my phone but doing that would have been stupid. This was the only way that my children could call me, that Sookie could call me. I took a few unnecessary deep breaths and called Pam.

"Pamela. What do you know of Sookie becoming a fairy? I want to know everything?"

"Well, hello to you too, master. She actually called you?"

"Yes. Now, I want to know what she told you, Pam. Was she forced into this?"

After Pam had told me everything, I wanted another vase so that I could throw it against the wall. I didn't know that Niall had reopened the portals to his realm. Sookie wanted a change in her life. But, she still wanted me, she was doing this for us, just as she said. I called her back but she didn't answer. I knew that her phone wasn't bugged and neither was her house, Pam always checked her house. I left a message and asked that she please call me back.

I looked at the time and realized that Sookie and I talked for over an hour. It was so easy to talk to her. I was eager to hear her voice. I cursed myself for jumping to conclusions.

I wanted my freedom back but most importantly, I wanted Sookie Stackhouse back into my life. I had things to plan and people to contact. I was suddenly giddy at the thought of attending the Supernatural Ball. I had 6 months to plan, I was going to get what I want. I always get what I want...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, I know that some people are pissed off that Sookie hung up on Eric, this is Sookie that we are talking about though. I'm only taking CH's version of her and making her into mine. With that said, I hope that you're not disappointed for long :-)**

Chapter 6

Sookie POV

I wanted to punch, kick and slap every inch of Eric Northman. I did feel bad about hanging up on him. We always had trouble communicating. I sighed and hoped that mine and his anger was only a misunderstanding. I paced my room for a bit before my uncle popped his head through the door.

"Call him, Sookie." he told me sternly.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Did he eaves drop on my phone call?

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. You were almost yelling the last of your call, little one. Fairies have excellent hearing as well."

"But, he didn't seem happy about the whole fairy thing?"

"Did you explain everything to him? Does he know that the portals have been reopened? You know that we don't broadcast our existence, Sookie, especially to vampires."

"You're right. I did act harshly, huh? Thank you uncle. You know, you and Pam should get together and discuss Dear Abby." I smiled.

"I do not know this Dear Abby and even more, I do not care for discussions with a vampire."

I only smiled at him before he left the room. I decided that I would take a cool shower before calling Eric back.

I felt completely relaxed after my shower. It was exactly what I needed, I grabbed my phone and tucked myself under the covers so that I could call Eric back.

_"Sookie. I'm sorry..."_ he greeted but I cut him off.

"Eric, please just listen to me. Let me get everything off my chest and then you can tell me what you think, okay?"

He didn't respond so I continued.

"I should have told you that I would still be staying in Bon Temps, my great grandfather knows this. He reopened the portals, so we're free to travel between realms. I was hoping that I could do this for me, but also for us. I don't know yet if we can find a way for you to get out of your contract but we could have a long life together after. But, I want you in my life sooner than 200 years, much sooner. Dermot is a half fairy and he's lived for over 700 years. They believe that the Cluviel Dor upped my fairyness. You should see the way my great grandfather smiles at me. I swear, I'm like his new shiny toy." I chuckled.

I was quiet, waiting for Eric to say something.

_"Sookie, I jumped to conclusions. We're alike in that way. Pam scolded me when I called her. She told me everything, or most of what you just told me. Pam is right, we're both too stubborn for our own good. I would expect a visit from her tomorrow._" he laughed.

"So, you're okay with this?"

_"I am. I assumed that you would run off to the fae and marry a fucking fairy."_

"That explains your anger. Eric, I'm sorry. For everything. I already gave Niall my apology, but you deserve it more."

_"Sookie, I told you that I would protect you. I shouldn't have said those things to you when our divorce was forced."_

"I love you Eric." I cried. To my surprise, the tears were welcomed, for once, I didn't feel betrayal of my feelings.

_"And I love you Sookie. Stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry."_

I let the rest of the tears fall and snuggled deeper under the covers. I missed the nights that Eric would tuck us in and stay with me til dawn.

_"Sookie, what are you wearing?"_

I laughed. I was glad too. I was relieved that we came to an understanding without any arguments.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned.

_"Oh, yes. Are you wearing that hideous nightgown with the blue flowers?"_

"Actually, I'm wearing a yellow one. Say what you want but my hideous gown is comfortable." I huffed.

_"You could just sleep naked. I miss the feel of your thighs when I ran my hands over them. The feel of your nipples as they peaked at my touch."_

"Eric." I moaned. I wanted to yell at him but the lust took over instead.

_"Yes, Sookie? Are you touching yourself?" _he was trying to sound innocent. He knew what his voice does to me.

"Oh god. You're wagging your eyebrows at me over the phone, aren't you?"

His response was his booming laughter. I missed the sound of it. We continued to talk until I fell asleep with the phone still connected to my ear. He hinted at having a plan put into place but didn't talk anymore on it and I understood. The conversations that we were having were dangerous enough but he assured that we wouldn't get caught. I hoped that I would soon be back in the arms of the man that I loved. To prove to him that I was foolish, to promise him that if it took an eternity, I would make everything up to him, because I owed him that, because I love him.

* * *

After Uncle Dermot and I had our coffee, we headed to meet with Niall. After my talk last night, I was even more eager to do what I put my mind to.

When we got to Niall's office, I told him that I was ready. I sat on the couch with a glass of orange juice as I watched my great grandfather flitter around the office with books and parchments in hand. Dermot was looking through a spell book for potions or spells that would help ease some of the pain. As my uncle looked through books, he told me of how his experience was.

"It was painful, but the most beautiful thing that I've ever been through. The light always surrounds you, the warmth, the power, the magic, you start to feel everything immediately. Transformations always take place at midnight, the start of a new day. If I could, I would do it again." he was so happy that I drowned in his experience.

During dinner, Niall told me about his human lover. She was named Einin and he says that I remind him of her. I blushed when he compared us. He said that I am beautiful like she was, we had the same fire and determination. He told me that he treasured me because of her and the tears fell from my eyes as I listened to his love story.

After dinner, I went to my room to get ready. Niall had a beautiful dress made for my transformation. When I put the dress on, I felt light, happy and content. I felt beautiful. I left my room at eleven thirty to find my great grandfather in his office still going over books.

"Sookie, you look lovely, Dear One. I am so proud of you." he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You are ready. Dermot will be joining us, he wishes to stay by your side during your transformation."

I nodded. I was happy that someone from my family would be there for me. We walked into an open room that had no ceiling. The night sky shone through and lit the room with its brilliance. Niall explained that as a sky fairy, that I would need the sun during the process. There were roses of every color in the room and the soft overflowing sounds of the waterfall was heard throughout the room. I drank the concoction that was given to me and laid down in the middle of the bed. I was happy. It was time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sookie POV

I tried to open my eyes but the pain in my head was beyond anything that I've ever felt before. I wasn't sure what it felt like to get stabbed by a hundred knives all at once, or to be dipped into hot lava, but that is what I'm comparing the pain to. I tried slow even breaths, holding my breath and even panting but the pain lingered. The concoction given to me was supposed to help lessen the pain. If it did, I couldn't imagine what it would be like, full force.

As I continued to lay here, I wondered how long it's been so far. Minutes, hours, days, months? Okay, Sookie, you cant freak out. I swallowed my fear and thought of Eric, of how much I missed him. Of Pam and her snarky attitude that I've grown to love. I wondered what Niall and Dermot were doing? As my thoughts continued, I could have sworn that I heard a soft voice coming from somewhere near. I still couldn't open my eyes but the pain in my head did lessen.

_"Sookie."_

There it is again.

_"Sookie, dear, open your eyes."_

I know that voice. I frowned, I once _**knew **_that voice.

"Claudine? Am I dreaming?" I asked to the wind.

I heard the sweet sounds of tinkling laughter.

_"A dream? I think not. Open your eyes Sookie."_

I opened my eyes...slowly. Everything was incredibly, bright. I sat up just as slowly as I opened my eyes. I wanted to squint against the brightness but I didn't need to. And then I saw her. My fairy godmother, my cousin, my friend, Claudine. She was always beautiful, but now? She looked heavenly. Her white gown flowed around her like she was carried by the air itself. Her hair long and flowy, her eyes, the brightest of green.

"Claudine? But...but?" I couldn't get the words out. She had died...because of me. I couldn't say it again. I wouldn't.

She laughed again. It was a happy laugh though, not one that you would hear from someone that passed away.

_"Sookie. Do you not see?" she asked._

I looked at her, truly looked at her. She looked like an Angel. I gasped. "You're an Angel now?"

She smiled. It was infectious, I smiled right back at her.

_"Yes. It was my last sacrifice."_

The tears flowed down my face. I tried so hard not to think about that day. The knitting as she sat beside me, her life and the life of her unborn baby. She came closer to me and sat beside me on the bed. She was still smiling.

"I'm so sorry Claudine." I whispered.

She hugged me this time. She smelled like what I imagined the perfect spring day would be.

_"My dear Sookie, I am not. Do you remember when I told you that I was working my way up to be an Angel? Sometimes we make sacrifices for what we know is right, what we must protect. I lost a child, yes, but I am happy. We all live to learn somewhere, even if it is after the life that we know. You are doing that Sookie. A new life and you'll live again. Now hush. We have lots of things to talk about."_

I nodded and smiled. Her words were comforting, she always was.

"Thank you." I told her.

_"In the lives we once knew, I was your fairy godmother. In this life, I am now your Guardian Angel. I have only been waiting for you to make the choice. I must say it has been peaceful, but boring." she laughed. _

I must have looked like a fish out of water. My jaw was hanging when she told me that she was my Guardian Angel.

"Pinch me. I'm sure I'm dreaming."

She only laughed again. She was so happy.

_"I promise you Sookie, I am real. I wont be easy to kill this time, they simply wont be able to. I am here and will be here with you every step of the way."_

"So, I get a Fairy Godmother when I was human and now a Guardian Angel as a fairy? It's so ironically poetic." I giggled.

_"Yes, I thought so too. Kira's charge is a demon though. I think that garners more brownie points." she giggled._

"So, what do we do here?" I asked looking around.

_"We talk. I teach. You learn."_

"What do I learn?"

_"Whatever you spark has to offer. Normally, you would learn from Niall, probably even Dermot, but now the job is mine. But for now, we talk."_

I wasn't exactly sure how time passed here, where ever we were. Claudine says it's _my_ light that brought us here. Ill admit that I thought that I would be asleep during my transformation.

Claudine and I talked about everything. She told me what she could about angels and everything that she knew about fairies. From what she told me, because I had used the Cluviel Dor, I am a half fairy. Magic always has a price and the Cluviel Dor was considered very powerful magic. I kind of figured it would be something like that since Niall had brought it up. She told me of potential powers I would probably develop. All fairies were able to teleport and harness their light. The Brigant line had a specialty of masking their scent and cloaking. She was also going to teach me to fight.

We also talked about her brother and sister, Claudette and Claude. She had seen them both, angels had certain powers of their own. I've seen her turn into a dove and a white tiger, she prefers the dove. Since it was always bright here, we slept when we were tired. I thought that it would be difficult to sleep when it was so bright, but it never was. As the time passed, more things started to show up. Flowers, a pond, even the sun itself in a clear blue sky. It was peaceful. Today was our last day of talking. Tomorrow we start my training. I was excited and happy that I was able to share and learn all of this from Claudine, my very own Guardian Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I know that I recently had a chapter posted. I couldn't decide which way that I wanted to take my story so I wrote 2 versions and asked my niece to chose which one she preferred. I did not think that she was going upload it though. I decided that I wanted to go this route instead of time travelling. Just wanted to say sorry for the confusion._

Chapter 8

Sookie POV

"You're not trying hard enough Sookie." Claudine chastised.

I grunted but got up again. I had a few cuts and bruises on my body but luckily for me, I would heal a little quicker than a human. We were now concentrating on my sword skills. I chose to work with a katana, it felt light and perfect in my hands.

The first thing that I trained on, was learning to harness my light. I found it to be the easiest. The warmth in my chest felt amazingly good and all I had to do was bask in it to call it out. I started with smaller light blasts but soon enough, they became enough to at least stun Claudine, if only for a few seconds.

Teleporting, or as I like to call it, popping, was a lot harder. I tried to work hard on it because it was the one thing that I knew would come in handy if I needed to get away from any future enemies. Which I hope wont be very often.

I didn't have the ability to mask my scent, but Claudine assured me that I still smelled the same. I did earn the ability to cloak. Training with that was like learning to build my shields for telepathy. The first time that I tried it, I cloaked an arm and that was it. It took ten sleeping patterns but I finally got it. I call my days and nights, sleeping patterns because there's no way to tell the difference while we're here.

"Perfect." Claudine told me when I blocked all of her attacks.

"Thanks. I'm surprised, not a scratch that round."

"I'm sure that you'll be taught more once you get back. I am proud of what you've accomplished so far, Sookie."

Claudine summoned a bunch of fruits and water and we sat on the grass and ate. I knew that my training was almost done, I would miss her.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" I asked her.

"That I cannot answer. Angels only show themselves to their charges but that itself is rare. Since we have met, you would probably feel me if I am near you. You're my first charge." she responded while popping grapes into her mouth.

After we finished eating, we resumed my training. Although, I really enjoyed my time with Claudine, I really wanted to get back home. I wanted to hear Eric's voice again, I wanted to see Jason and Pam and my friends in Bon Temps. I knew that my uncle and great grandfather would like to continue my training as well but I was ready to go back to work.

After another hour of getting my butt kicked by Claudine, we decided to quit for the day and sit by the pond. We continued to talk of everything and nothing in particular until I was ready to sleep.

"Sookie, you'll be back at the palace when you wake up. You've harnessed the light within yourself, I've taught you what I can about your abilities, you're ready to return. I know that you have plans for your vampire." she smiled at me.

"Ill miss you. This experience was definitely something else. And thanks, for everything."

"Ill always be watching you, don't get into too much trouble."

We both laughed. It seems that I not only provided entertainment for my vampires but for fairies and angels as well. Claudine and I retired to the bed for the remainder of my time here. I was excited to return home.

* * *

I awoke to my uncle and great grandfather looming over me. I giggled, at the expression on their faces.

"Dear One, care to explain what's so funny?" Niall asked with a smile.

"Oh, the way you were looking at me. How long was I gone, out, or you know, away?" I didn't really know what to call the place that I was in.

"You were asleep for a little over a month. Truly the longest that I have ever seen."

"I was with Claudine, she's an Angel and she trained me with everything." I told them.

Smiles lit up the room. For the rest of the day, we talked about Claudine and my training. Uncle Dermot wanted to continue my training, I was happy when he said that we would start tomorrow. I really wanted to get back home.

"Sookie, we have some things to be discussed. I am sure that you have a few questions for me as well?"

"I do, great grandfather. I was wondering if I can return to Bon Temps for a little though. I have a few calls to make and I really want to check on Jason."

"Of course, Dermot will escort you. Before you leave, what did you learn Sookie?"

"I learned to teleport, harness my light and I can cloak. Oh, and my telepathy is easier." I grinned.

"Cloaking is an excellent ability. It is an ability that is strong with the Brigants." Niall exclaimed proudly.

I kissed my great grandfather on the cheek and left his office with my uncle. When we stepped outside, he turned to me and grinned.

"Race you, niece." and he popped away.

I wasn't exactly sure where to pop to so I imagined the ponds by the portal. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of my uncle.

"Ill get you one day."

He just laughed at me. When we stepped through the portal, I drowned in the woods and earthly smells that was Bon Temps. We popped to my house and I was happy to find that it was just the way I left it.

"Ill be in my room, Uncle. I need to make some calls. Make yourself at home."

I took my phone off the charger and noticed that I had missed calls from Pam, Tara, Sam, Jason and the number that I knew belonged to Eric. It didn't take me long to decide who to call first.

"I am here."

"And I am here." I laughed.

"You're back. Lover, you were gone for over a month. Care to explain?"

"I can and I will. Listen, I want to try something. Is there any way that you can get some time by yourself, locked doors, complete privacy?" I asked. I was extremely giddy.

"Freyda has business dealings tonight away from her pathetic palace. May I ask why my Sookie? You seem rather excited."

"So, can you get away?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be hard to scare the guards. Why Freyda thought that leaving dogs to guard me would keep me confined to my rooms is beyond me."

"Good, call me when you're ready. Eric, I miss you."

"And I you, Sookie."

As soon as I got off the phone, I went to my drawer to pull out an old shirt of Eric's. I wasn't sure if this would work but I crossed my fingers that it would.

"Hey, Uncle Dermot, can we pop to Jason's?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered 'teleport' but popped out of the house. I met him in front of Jason's and knocked on the door. They were having dinner but they never minded when I dropped in before.

"Hey Jase."

"Sook, where the heck ya been? You've been gone for two weeks. I thought one of them vamps might have taken you again."

I rolled my eyes, gone for over a month and he only thinks that I was gone for two weeks. I hugged him. I needed to try and get his scent on me as much as it would stay I guess.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick Jase?" he didn't invite us in yet and I noticed that he was looking at Dermot cautiously. I don't think he ever got over the warning and attack on his friend.

"Sure, come on in. We got dinner on the table, you're welcome to it."

"Thanks Jase, hey Michelle." I called on the way to change my shirt.

When I was done, I left the bathroom and went to invade Jason's personal space. Instead of using Eric's shirt, I threw on one of Jason's. Dermot raised an eyebrow at me but thankfully didn't say anything. I talked to Jason and Michelle for about thirty minutes and then received the call from Eric.

"Hello."

"I am alone. What are you up to my little fairy?"

I giggled. Instead of telling him, I wanted to show him.

"You'll see." I grinned like a loon and hung up.

"Sookie, I advise you to be cautious. I will not tell you what to do but I will worry. Can I see you outside for a moment?"

I followed my uncle outside but I was anxious to leave. He held up his hand so that he could talk first.

"I know what you are planning on doing. If you are noticed, it could start a war. However, it is your life and I will not interfere. I only ask that we mix our blood together. If you are in trouble, you only need to call and I will know."

"Mix our blood? We wont be bonding...like vampires will we?"

"No, since we are family, our blood can call to one another during times of need. We do not drink it, just a small cut in our palms would suffice. It would be like the connection you had with Claudine."

"Thanks. I promise to be careful."

We cut our palms with a small dagger that Dermot literally produced out of air and mixed our blood together. There was a small glow and the blood and cuts were both gone from our hands.

"Oh, one more thing. Do I kinda smell like a were?"

He laughed at me but answered. " Not as much to cover your scent to others."

I hugged my uncle and cloaked myself. Now all I had to do was cloak and teleport at the same time while thinking of Eric.


End file.
